Game Slave 2 (Transcript)
A swarm of bats fly by the full moon and a castle appears. The gates on the fence open and lightning strikes. A tall, dark figure sweeps down from the sky, wielding a glowing sword: This is Vampire Piggy Hunter. He walks into the castle grounds and then looks up and sees a flare in the sky. Out of the flare comes a vampire piggy glowing like a fireball hurtling towards him. Vampire Piggy Hunter grins. A whole army of vampire piggies fly towards him. He leaps into the air and then lands in attack position. He shoots bolts of energy out of his sword, destroying a few vampire piggies. The piggies circle around and fly towards him, blasting lasers out of their eyes. Vampire Piggy Hunter jumps backwards, dodging the shots. He uses his sword to reflect more blasts from the vampire piggies. The piggies hover in the sky, confused. The piggies then charge Vampire Piggy Hunter. Vampire Piggy Hunter prepares to take a swing at the oncoming piggies, but they swarm him. They gnaw on him. The image of Vampire Piggy Hunter under a swarm of vampire piggies becomes a simplified version on the game screen to Gaz's Game Slave. The words '''game over' appear, dripping with blood. The words Vampire Piggy Hunter appear. Then an image of the Vampire Piggy Hunter along with the score and level appear. Gaz presses buttons on the game slave. Dib sits on the couch next to her, reading a magazine called "Crazy Spooky".'' Gaz: Stupid blood pig! Gaz grunts. Dib reads about an interview with Bigfoot. Dib: Come on! Bigfoot would never say that! Gaz: Why do you have to read that in here? I'm trying to play a game! Dib: Mysterious Mysteries is on in five minutes! TV Announcer: The vampire piggies are back! Gaz's eyes widen as she looks at the TV. TV Announcer: And this time, they're back by the awesome power of the Game Slave 2! The words '''Game Slave 2' appear on the commercial.'' TV Announcer: Check out these actual game screens. A sword slashes through the commercial screen so that it splits showing a new image. The image is of three vampire piggies hovering over the sun. The Vampire Piggy Hunter appears and slashes one of the vampire piggies with his sword. TV Announcer: Are you still playing your old obsolete Game Slave 1? Why!?! What's wrong with you!?! The commercial screen drips with blood and then shows the castle gates with the words: Vampire Piggy Hunter. TV Announcer: Have we offended you somehow? Huh? Huh? Huh? Dib frowns. The commercial screen shows the vampire piggies fly by. The words "In Stores Now!" appear. Vampire Piggy Hunter flies by. The vampire piggies fly towards the camera. TV Announcer: On sale for 19.99 at all Digital Fun Pit locations. Lines are forming now! The words "Game Slave 2" appear in flames. Gaz gasps and tosses her Game Slave. It flies into the kitchen past Prof. Membrane, who is looking in the refrigerator. He looks up as the Game Slave flies past. It hits the wall and breaks. The pieces slid down the wall into a trash bin right bellow it. Two souls rise from the broken pieces. Gaz hops off of the couch and walks away. Prof. Membrane walks into the living room holding some food. Gaz walks back into the living room holding a bat and zipping up her stealth suit. Prof. Membrane: Wait, where do you think you're going? In the background, the opening credits for Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery start to play on the TV. Gaz: To the mall. Game Slave 2 goes on sale at midnight. I need one. Prof. Membrane: Oh! Okay then, have fun. Just one thing. Take your brother with you. Gaz grunts. Prof. Membrane: It can be dangerous out there. Gaz: That's what the bat's for. A mechanical arm lowers from the ceiling and snatches the bat from Gaz. Gaz: Aww! Dib: I've been waiting all night to see this! She can wait to get her stupid game! Prof. Membrane: Son, video games develop hand eye coordination, and make kids into better human beings! Dib: Okay... But only after the show is over. Gaz: You stink! Gaz groans. Cut to the City Center Mall. Dib and Gaz walk through the mall. Gaz's eyes widen as she looks at a line stretching from the Video Pit on the second floor all the way to the first floor. At the video pit, a sash hung over the entrance says "Game Slave". Gaz groans as she looks at Dib, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. Her eyes lack pupils. Dib: It was a... really good episode... The mall turns into a fiery pit as Gaz groans. She calms down and the mall returns to normal. Gaz: Hey, Dib. I think I saw a Chupacabra or something going into that parking garage. Dib: A Chupacabra? But there isn't a goat to feed on for miles! Dib runs towards a door marked "parking lot". Gaz's eyes widen as she notices a kid is standing right next to her, his heart thumping in his chest. As he talks, his eyes pop out of their sockets. He also gets spit on Gaz as he talks. Iggins: Hey, is this the line for the GS2? Gaz wipes spit off of her face. Gaz: Yes.... Iggins pulls on his face. Iggins: Cool! As probably the best gamer in the city I had to get the Japanese GS2 a few months ago, but I needed this version because they included a new level... for the American release, the zombie hog level. My name's Iggins, what's yours? Gaz: Gaz... Iggins: That's a funny name. Iggins groans and grits his teeth. Iggins screams. He then tugs on his ears. Iggins: You're gonna love the new piggy hunter! At the front of the Video Pit, the clerk and a dumb looking burly man named Peaches stand near a pulley cable. The clerk speaks into a megaphone. Clerk: Okay guys, no loitering after you get your Game Slave 2s. Another clerk opens up the line and the kids in line begin running into the Video Pit. As the clerk continues to talk, Peaches giggles to himself. Clerk: As soon as you make your purchase, one of our clerks will assist in attaching you to this pulley cable that leads to the exit. Poonchy rushes out of the Video Pit prancing around and holding his new GS2 while giggling happily. '' '''Poonchy': Thank you, supreme being! Peaches looms over Poonchy and grabs him by his collar. He attaches him to a hook on the pulley cable and pulls back. Peaches lets go, sending Poonchy flying. He hits a tree as he speeds along the cable. The kids in line look worried. Cut to Dib wandering through the parking garage. Dib: There's no Chupacabras in here! Gaz should leave the paranormal sightings to the experts. Now, where's the exit? Man, this place is bigger than I thought. Cut back to Gaz and Iggins in line. The entrance to the Video Pit is in sight. Iggins:-Completed more mini-quests than are even in the game! That's how I know I am pretty much the master of all reality and all that encompasses it, because you know- Time passes and Gaz is closer to the entrance of the Video Pit. Iggins: -And then all of the sudden, everyone is clapping when I beat the final boss! You know, I didn't think it would be so easy, but it was! it was totally easy! It was like completely easy! More time passes. Gaz is next in line. Iggins:-But I've always remained true to myself, you know? I just gotta be Iggins, you know what I mean? Gaz: No. The clerk hands a GS2 to Speegly, the kid in line in front of Gaz. He goes into tears and gets on his knees. Speegly: Oh, thank you supreme being! Thank you! Clerk: Next! Peaches grabs Speegly. Speegly screams as Peaches hurls him. Speegly causes an explosion as he hits the first floor. The tree in the mall falls over and lands on the pulley cable, ripping it out of the wall. Peaches scratches his behind. Gaz: Finally. Gaz walks up to the clerk. The clerk looks at the empty shelves behind him. Clerk: Uuuum... That's all! Uh, we should be getting more GS2s in stock in... maybe a month or two! Thanks for coming! Gaz: What!?! No!!! They can't all be gone! I sat through Mysterious Mysteries for this!?! There must be one left! The clerk lifts up a GS2. Clerk: Well, someone ordered one but never picked it up. If- The clerk moans and jitters. Clerk: -Clarence Wong doesn't show up, it's yours. Iggins groans. Iggins: Clarence Wong? Oh... Iggins laughs. Iggins: That's me! Iggins shoves Gaz away and pulls out some money. The clerk takes the money and gives him the GS2. Iggins runs off, giggling and skipping. Gaz looks up. She is on the floor next to an overturned table and several broken GS2s. The place where Gaz is turns into a dung pit. Iggins skips through the mall and then stops abruptly. Gaz stands in front of him. Gaz: You're no Clarence Wong. You stole my Game Slave. You said you gotta be Iggins. Iggins: I saw an opening and I went for it. That's how I beat the Katchukablorg in Battle Battle Footy Kick, and that's why I'm the superior gamer. Iggins skips away as Gaz shakes angrily. Iggins sings as he skips out of the mall and towards a car. He opens the passenger seat and is about to get inside. Gaz: That one is rightfully mine! I'll buy it from you, but there's no way you're keeping it. Not without invoking my wrath anyhow. Iggins: You know, you need help. Iggins gets into the car and shuts the door. The car speeds off. Iggins waves to Gaz. It starts to rain. Lightning strikes. Three teenagers ride towards Gaz on scooters. As they ride by, Gaz grabs the bar of the scooter closest to her. The rider screams as he flies off. The other two stop and look back, but then continue. Gaz gets on the scooter and looks over the town. Cut to the mall parking garage level 4. Dib opens the entrance door and walks inside. Dib: Hello? Dib walks towards a car as it drives out of the parking garage. The car doesn't stop for Dib and drives off, throwing a can of poop cola out of the back. Rat people emerge from their hiding places in the dimly-lit parking lot, hissing. One of them grabs the empty can of poop cola. Dib: A colony of horrible rat people! Hey, do you know the way outta here? Some of the rat people start eating junk on the ground. Rat Person: There is no way out! We all got lost here too! And we've been here ever since! Female Rat Person: Ever since! Rat Person #2: No way out! There's no way out! Dib: '''Oh come on! Getting lost in a parking garage did not turn you all into horrible rat people. '''Female Rat Person: I was once a man! Dib: But you're a woman. Rat Person: You'll be just like us soon! The rat person drools. Dib: I don't think so. I think I see the exit over there! See ya! Dib walks away. Cut to Iggins' house. It's still raining. Lightning strikes. Iggins' car pulls up. Iggins walks out of the passenger door, playing his GS2. Iggins shuts the passenger door behind him. Iggins' Mom: Don't forget to lock the door and go straight to bed! Iggins: Alright, mom! Have fun at work! Iggins' car pulls away. Iggins skips into his house. Gaz pulls up on the scooter. Iggins grunts as he walks up stairs, playing his GS2 as he goes. Iggins: So we meet again, Ultra Pigulon! Prepare for destruction! Iggins walks into the bathroom. The sink runs while he brushes his teeth with a device hooked up to his head that brushes his teeth for him so he can keep playing his GS2. Lightning flashes and Iggins sees Gaz in the mirror outside the window, dripping wet. Iggins: What? Gaz isn't there when he turns to look. Iggins: Ah, I must be tired. A new level! I'm almost there! Iggins turns around and sees that '''THE GAME IS MINE' is written on the mirror.'' Iggins: The game is mine. Iggins gasps. He turns around. Lightning flashes and Gaz appears at the window. Iggins screams. Iggins: Wait, how did you write that if you're out- Iggins turns around and points at the mirror, then turns back around to face the window, but Gaz is gone. Iggins: Huh? Lightning flashes and Gaz reappears at the window, jutting out from the side. Iggins screams. His tooth-brushing device flies off of his head. Lightning flashes and she disappears and reappears outside the window, jutting out from the other side. Iggins screams. Lightning flashes and she disappears and then reappears outside the window, hanging from the top. Iggins screams again. He starts to shake. He walks over to the window and looks out. Gaz is nowhere in sight. The light in the bathroom goes out. Pounding is heard. Iggins walks out of the bathroom. Iggins: The front door! Iggins runs over to the top of the staircase. He looks at the front door. The handle wobbles. Iggins sweats. The door opens and Gaz walks in, dripping wet. Gaz: The Game Slave 2, give it to me! Iggins screams and runs into the closet. He sits there, breathing heavily. He looks at the Game Slave 2. It starts blinking the words "Battery Low". Iggins: No... power... low! Iggins pulls on his shirt collar. Iggins: But I haven't reached the save point yet! I have to see the zombie hog! Need... batteries! Iggins hears Gaz walks by, growling. After she is gone, Iggins opens the door and makes a run for it. Iggins: Batteries! Iggins sobs. Iggins: Must... find! Iggins runs into the living room. He picks up the TV remote, but sees the batteries have been taken out of it. He groans. Cut to Iggins' room. Iggins looks at a toy monkey that plays the cymbals. Iggins sobs. Iggins: Monkey! Iggins picks it up, but sees that the battery slot is empty. Iggins screams. He looks over at his computer and sees that his emergency battery has been taken from behind a glass slot on the wall. Iggins groans. Iggins: No! Iggins hyperventilates. Iggins: No!!! Iggins hyperventilates. Iggins: Nooooo!!! Iggins runs into the bathroom. Gaz stands next to the toilet, holding a plastic bag full of all the batteries over an open toilet. Gaz: Looking for these? Iggins: I need those! Save point... so close... Gaz: What you need is to give the Game Slave to me, or I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking! Iggins: But... I'm a better gamer than you! Gaz: I hope you like nightmare worlds! Gaz drops the bag of batteries into the toilet. Electric volts shoot out of the toilet. Iggins: It's madness! Madness! Cut to the Battery Tower building. It's still raining outside. Iggins looks up at the building and sees that it is over 50 stories high. He runs inside. The building is very futuristic looking on the inside. He runs over to a clerk who sits behind a battery booth. Iggins: Where are the batteries!?! Clerk: Batteries? 50th floor. Iggins runs into an elevator and pants. The elevator is sticking out of the outside of the building. Iggins presses the button for the 50th floor repeatedly. He shakes his head and makes noises as he presses the button faster and faster. He stops and exhales. The button for the 50th floor bursts out of its socket and hits Iggins in the face. The elevator shoots up all the way to the 50th floor in a matter of seconds. Iggins smiles. The elevator continues to shoot past the 50th floor and Iggins screams. It finally stops when it reaches the roof. Gaz crawls over the edge of the roof just as the elevator doors open. Iggins screams. He hides in the corner of the elevator. The elevator door shuts, but it reopens so Gaz can walk in. Gaz: Give me the vampire piggies! Iggins: You're crazy! It's mine! Mine! Gaz pounds one of the buttons on the elevator keypad, sending sparks out of it. The elevator shoots downward as Iggins screams. Iggins: Alright, alright, alright, take it! It's yours, just leave me alone! Iggins starts crying. Gaz presses the emergency stop button on the elevator keypad. The elevator stops right at the 50th floor. The elevator opens and Gaz walks out with the Game Slave 2. She flings the batteries that are in the GS2 into the air. She tosses the GS2 into the air and then tosses up some new batteries. The new batteries go into the battery slot of the GS2 midair. Gaz catches the GS2 as it falls back down. Outside, it stops raining and the sun shines. A ray of light shines down on Gaz. Her hair goes from dripping wet to her usual hairdo. Gaz: The rightful order has been restored. Gaz starts playing the GS2. Iggins: You'll never be a better gamer than me! Play all you want! I'll always be better! Always! The cord to the elevator snaps and the elevator plummets downward. Gaz shudders and then walks away. The sound of an elevator smashing into the ground is heard. Cut to the smashed wreck of the elevator laying on the ground. It's smoking and sparks are coming out of it. Dib walks by and doesn't seem to notice it. Suddenly, Iggins' arm bursts out of the wreckage. Iggins pops out and then flies into the air in a fighting stance, grinning and with his eyes popping out. The word "IGGINS!!" appears over him. Announcer: IGGINS!! Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts